"Native Navigators and the Cancer Continuum" (NNACC) is a community based participatory research (CBPR) project based on partnerships among three American Indian (Al) communities in: (1) Colorado; (2) South Dakota; and (3) Michigan. The goal of this project is for the partners to collaborate to refine, expand and adapt various navigator models used within each partners' setting to address Native American community and patients' needs throughout the continuum of cancer care. The research question is, "Can a Native specific comprehensive Navigator-initiated community cancer education intervention improve health behaviors among American Indian community members?" Each of the three currently has components of a comprehensive cancer program, but none totally addresses the full continuum of cancer care. Through collaboration, the NNACC partners will share successful components of their ongoing navigation models and refine, adapt, and expand existing programs to be relevant to their local Native communities and clinical settings. The specific aims follow. Aim #1. By the end of year 01, the Administrative Team will expand and enhance the Navigator in-service trainings and modify the Al Community Education Workshops to include the full continuum of cancer care. Aim #2. During years 02 through 04, each Partner's Project Staff will implement and evaluate the Al Community Education Workshops to at least 200 unduplicated American Indians (total n=600 from all three Partners). Aim #3. During years 02 through 04, the Al Community Education Workshops will increase the knowledge and intended behaviors among the Al participants by at least 25%. Aim #4. During years 02 through 05, Navigators will provide one-on-one support for American Indian cancer patients and families identified in the course of the education intervention. Aim #5. Evaluate and compare the process and outcome measures of the Al community cancer education interventions and the Navigators' cancer patient support efforts. Outcome measures will include, but not be limited to comprehensive Al Navigator-in-service training programs, Al community education interventions, evaluation data documenting an increase in community participants' knowledge and intended behaviors, tracking data documenting increased and timely access to diagnostic and treatment services and documentation of dissemination of findings to community participants, their respective communities and others. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]